1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to auditorium type seating and more particularly to mounting structures that facilitate the quick and simple removal and replacement of a seating unit in order to vary certain select seating arrangements.
2. Discussion
Permanently installed auditorium seating may, from time to time, require removal of the permanent seats in order to accommodate special uses of the auditorium. Seating arrangements may require being changed to make space available for handicapped persons in wheelchairs that may be attending a performance. In certain circumstances removal may be necessary to extend the stage into the auditorium requiring removal of one or more of the front rows of seats. In all cases it is necessary to quickly remove the seats and then to subsequently restore the auditorium seating to its normal arrangements.
One of the problems with the known mounting structures referred to as "shoes and stretchers" is that they require rather complicated hardware for removably attaching the seating units. When restoring the seating unit to the auditorium floor, portions of the shoes and stretcher structure are in the path of cross aisle walking.
Another problem with the shoe and stretcher arrangement is the proper alignment when restoring the seating unit back in place. A two or three seat unit permanently mounted on the shoe and stretcher presents a rather difficult task of lining up the multiple holes in the stretcher with the anchor mountings in the floor. Another difficulty with the known structures is the availability of fasteners that hold the units in place. Typically, the bolts that secure the structure to the floor become separated when the seating units are removed. Not all of the required bolts always find their way with the seating units. This is due to the fact that there is no provision to make the fastener part of the structural assembly. Understandably, if the seats are replaced with some bolts missing it may create an unstable condition as far as securing the seating unit to the floor.
Other types of structures similar to shoes and stretchers present the same deficiencies in terms of floor obstructions and ease of replacing the seating units.